Conventional electronic calculators of a handy type are so constructed that an operation or calculation of an equation can be executed by a computer program written in BASIC or other such programming language. The programming language is provided with a number of predetermined instructions and commands and a desired program can be composed by using these instructions and commands.
However, in the conventional personal electronic calculators of the above type, even in performing a numeric calculation of a simple equation by substitution of the numeric data, a program of the equation must be composed and loaded in the computer. Thus, conventionally, it takes a long time to prepare a computer program for calculating even a simple equation, thus a prompt and easy processing of a calculation with the conventional electronic calculator has been difficult.